Escaleras y toboganes
by Lady Megara
Summary: Para ganar sólo necesitas suerte.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi.** _

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que haya quedado bien y sobre todas las cosas que sea de su agrado. Siendo honesta esta historia la vengo imaginando desde que publique "dulce espera" o sea unos cinco meses atrás. Pero tenía muchas dudas, en realidad, las sigo teniendo jajaja estoy muy nerviosa. En serio, espero que les guste y me hagan saber si algo nos los convenció para mejorarlo._

_ Una cosa que siento que debo aclarar es que las cinco serán protagonistas de esta historia, no me centrare en una en particular :) :) __  
_

_Nada más por decir. Disfruten. Rock N Rouge._

**Escaleras y toboganes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comparando el reflejo**

El tiempo se detuvo en su contra para prolongarle el mal rato. Voces que no reconocía preguntaban cosas que no lograba entender. Cámaras, gritos y miradas. Desconocidos que sonreían como payasos. Payasos que la encerraron en un círculo humano para atraparla. Cada vez que pestañeaba esperaba que ellos se esfumasen.

Se mantuvo inmóvil. Convirtiéndose en una muñeca de mirada inexpresiva y boca muda. Era inútil intentar salir de ese lugar, sus amigos no podrían penetrar el muro de personas a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Al percatarse del contacto, levanto el rostro por puro instinto y reconoció el perfil menos esperado. Todo se volvió más confuso cuando él unió sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso. Poniendo de cabeza el mundo, toda estaba al revés ese día. Sin estar muy segura de como actuar, ella le correspondió. De manera torpe e inexperta, como alguien que sigue los pasos de una danza desconocida.

Fueron los segundos más extensos de su vida. De forma sutil colocó su mano en el pecho de Darien, el ladrón de su primer beso, para separarse de él. Y al mirar a su alrededor, notó que los payasos habían desaparecido.

**Tres meses antes**

**Yo, Serena**

Miraba televisión sentada en el suelo de su habitación, aun llevaba puesto su pijama rosado. Suspiraba cada vez que la voz en su mente le recordaba que en tres días volverían a la escuela. Sus dedos sacaban los caramelos de su envoltura y los llevaban a su boca. No tenía planes con sus amigas así que ese iba a ser su tarde de viernes. Se estiro con pereza y bostezo con cansancio cuando había despertado hace poco y no había hecho más que comer.

Su madre entró en su cuarto sin llamar a la puerta por tercera vez en lo que iba del día.

-Serena ¿Acaso esto es lo que piensas hacer? Ni siquiera te has vestido aún y ya son las once. – el tono de voz de Ikuko era severo, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es que hoy no me veré con las chicas, mañana saldremos. - Explicó la rubia, metiéndose otro dulce en la boca.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió limpiar el tiradero que tienes por habitación? – preguntó su madre.

-Vamos mamá no está tan… mal…- su voz se detuvo lentamente.

Madre e hija comenzaron a recorrer con la vista la habitación. La cama no estaba hecha y las sabanas tocaban el piso, el cual estaba plagado de envoltorios de dulces. Los osos de felpa desordenados en los estantes cubiertos por una capa de polvo. Los discos de música apilados, uno sobre otro, como una torre de jenga inestable a punto de caer y la ropa sucia regada por todos los rincones.

Ikuko caminó para acercarse al armario y al abrirlo se encontró con una bola de prendas sin doblar que iban cayendo de una a sus pies. La mujer furiosa, giro sobre sus talones para ver a su hija.

Serena cerro los ojos y elevo la mano para evitar que su madre hablase.

-Iré por el trapeador. - dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

* * *

**Yo, Ami**

Abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol penetrara en el cada rincón. Su día comenzó temprano por la mañana. Sin importar las vacaciones, ella iniciaba su rutina de manera exacta y en el mismo horario que en el año escolar.

Las paredes de su cuarto pintadas de un celeste pastel estaban decoradas con cuadros de paisajes que su propio padre había pintado. Los libros estaban prolijamente acomodados en los estantes de biblioteca, el escritorio despejado con todos los materiales de estudio apilados y guardados en su lugar correspondiente. El piso y los ventanales limpios. No había rastro de manchas, ni partículas de polvo. La pulcritud se extendía por todo el departamento, parecía que no había nada de sobra.

Puso música melódica a un volumen admisible y encendió algunas velas aromáticas. Creando una atmosfera de armonía y equilibrio.

La cafetera estaba programada a la misma hora que su reloj despertador. Por lo cual ella podría disfrutar de una taza de café caliente con algunas galletas. Evitando preparar el típico desayuno japonés, logrando ahorrar tiempo para continuar con su lectura.

- ¿Y esto? –

Se acerco a la mesa donde descansaba un pequeño regalo con las palabras "Para ti, de mamá". Evidentemente su madre había vuelto por la noche y se había ido mientras ella dormía. Era una doctora sumamente ocupada, cuya agenda apretada provocaba que pocas veces pudieran compartir un momento juntas. Sujeto el objeto y con sólo tocarlo supo que era un libro, posiblemente fuese de biología, historia o química. Un presente por el inicio de las clases.

A diferencia de las demás, ella estaba feliz de comenzar la preparatoria. Extrañaba poner atención en clase, tomar apuntes, presentar exámenes y que Mina y Serena le pidieran la tarea del día anterior.

Los estudios eran las mejores aguas donde Ami nadaba. Ella disfrutaba de las salidas con sus amigas, pero el aprendizaje no implicaba un sacrificio para ella ni tampoco aburrimiento.

No se sentía avergonzaba de ser calificada como una cerebrito o devoradora de libros por aquellos que no la conocían. Pero los deberes no eran la única razón por la que deseaba el comienzo del año escolar. Echaba de menos la competencia personal que llevaba con uno de sus compañeros. Sonrió ligeramente apenada por el recuerdo. Aquello fue muy significativo para ella. Haciéndole dar un pequeño cambio que nadie había notado porque lo mantuvo en secreto.

Dando el ultimó sorbo a su taza de café, tomó el regalo de su madre. No sabia por qué estaba envuelto, era la primera vez que se tomaba ese tipo de detalles con un libro. Con los dedos rasgo un poco el papel que lo envolvía y pudo ver el encuadernado. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas. Conocía aquella novela pero nunca la había leído porque no era su género preferido. Tal vez se había equivocado con respecto a que nadie supiera su secreto.

Sobre la portada del libro se leía "Orgullo y prejuicio"

* * *

**Yo, Mina**

La música sonaba a todo volumen de manera ensordecedora. Miraba frente a ella su otro yo, duplicado por el espejo. Ambas formaban un puño con su mano derecha, simulando sostener un micrófono y su cuerpo hacia pasos de baile improvisados, dejándose llevar, siendo una marioneta del ritmo. Su voz acompañaba a la de Rihanna y era una suerte que el reflejo fuese mudo. La masa sonora que se producía en casa de Mina invadía la de sus vecinos. Pero ella estaba en su mundo, soñando con el que sería su futuro y es ahí cuando nada más importaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella misma otra vez y camino con paso decidido a la cama, parándose sobre ella, simulando un escenario, sobre el que bailaba y cantaba para los que serían sus fans. Estaba tan dentro de su fantasía que podía imaginar los gritos, las caras y los celulares de sus admiradores haciendo luz para ella. Mina agitaba su brazo izquierdo y daba saltos sobre el colchón. Era una meta lejana pero no imposible y ella no quería otra cosa, tenía autoconfianza y talento y un as bajo la manga. Los Three Lights habían sido sus compañeros en el último año de secundaria y habían entrado en la preparatoria Juuban. Ellos podrían acercarla a un cazatalentos o a colaborar con su popularidad. No importaba si querían o no, eso no era lo importante. Estaba convencida de lo que quería y lo conseguiría a toda costa.

Se quito el listón rojo del cabello y lo arrojó al suelo, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a agitar su melena, como haría cualquier cantante emocionada frente a su público.

Los muros de su cuarto estaban empapelados por fotos de artistas famosos como Ashton Kutcher, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Justin Timberlake, Ricky Martin, Britney, Rihanna, Madonna, Three Lights y la super estrella de su país, la princesa del pop japones: Kakyuu. Mina sería tan o más grande que ella. Los estantes estaban ocupados por revistas de espectáculos para adolescentes y más de una descansaba inmóvil en el suelo. El disco se detuvo y con la frase "gracias Tokio" dio por terminado su concierto personal.

El timbre sonaba fuera de la casa. Ella, de regreso a la realidad, camino con pereza hasta la puerta de entrada, sabiendo lo que la esperaba, era parte de la rutina después de todo. Abrió, sin necesidad de fijarse de quien se trataba.

- Hola señor Matsumoto.- Saludo con cansancio.

El señor Matsumoto vivía al lado de la casa de Mina. Era un hombre de un poco más de cuarenta años, cabello negro peinado hacia la izquierda. Siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y como si fuese poco, tenia unas arrugas al costado de los ojos y unas pronunciadas ojeras, su expresión era seria y su comportamiento aburrido. No tenía estilo y era anticuado. Según Mina era el vivo ejemplo de "como no debe ser un hombre". Solía tratar con él constantemente ya que a diario se quejaba de los ruidos molestos provocados por la adolescente. La rubia rodó los ojos, esperando un reproche que no llegaba.

-¿No va a decirme nada sobre lo mucho que le molesta la música?-

Mina no sabía si la expresión en el rostro del hombre era de confusión, miedo o una extraña mezcla de ambas emociones.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó ella.

El levanto el dedo índice en forma acusadora, apuntando directamente hacia su rostro.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello niña? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tuviste un accidente? La chica mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, provocándose un ligero dolor. Sus manos formaron puños que de ser por ella se estrellarían directamente contra la nariz del sujeto.

-¡CALLESE! ¡NO ES SU PROBLEMA, YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON MI CABELLO! ¡MIS PADRES REGRESAN MAÑANA, RECUÉRDELO PARA ACUSARME CON ELLOS!- Grito histéricamente.

Cerró la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza, provocando un estruendo. Caminaba murmurando cosas desagradables y tonterías hasta volver a su cuarto. Una vez en él contemplo frente al espejo su cabello, era como la melena de un león despeinado, producto de una fuerte pelea. Pero no estaba tan mal, en cierto modo iba con ella, era dinámico y explosivo, exactamente como su personalidad.

-No me veo tan mal, es más, creo que luzco bien ¿Tú que opinas Artemis?-

Su pequeño y fiel compañero dormía plácidamente sobre el colchón. Ajeno de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, abrazado así mismo. Parecía una gran bola de algodón.

-Tomare eso como un si.- se respondió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino.

* * *

**Me llamo Lita Kino**

El ambiente estaba inundado por el aroma de los pasteles recién horneados. Creando una cálida sensación de hogar. Los instrumentos de cocina, los chocolates, las fresas, la crema, el azúcar y todo tipo de dulces ocupaban las mesas. El suelo cubierto por una alfombra hecha de trocitos de cáscara de huevo y rastros de harina. La cara de Lita presentaba manchas coloridas, de cada ingrediente utilizado. Su cuero cabelludo estaba sudando y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio después de tanto trabajo. Estaba esforzándose al máximo para que todo saliera perfecto "nada de contratiempos, nada de fallas" se propuso.

Sus dedos colocaban delicadamente cada cereza sobre la cubierta del pastel.

Cerezas, cerezas, rojas, muy rojas. Casi tanto como ella en aquella tarde de sábado cuando con sus amigas visitaban la cafetería de Andrew. Sus mejillas enardecidas le picaban. Trago saliva con pesadez por el recuerdo. No era la primera vez que Mina y Serena le hacían pasar una situación tan complicada.

**Sabado por la tarde - Cafeteria de Andrew**

Las vacaciones estaban por llegar a su fin y con ellas el comienzo del año escolar. El primer año de preparatoria. Era una gran emoción para todas y decidieron pasar otro sábado juntas. El sol caía, matizando el cielo, tornándolo rojo, haciendo de él un incendio del que podían disfrutar desde la gran ventana de la cafetería. Su punto de encuentro, el lugar donde el alegre grupo pasaba las tardes. La mesa estaba atestada de vasos de jugo, tazas de té, galletas y dulces. La conversación era animada, superficial y divertida. Las risas abundaban y entre más palabras salían de la boca de Mina y Serena su apetito parecía crecer, pidiendo dos raciones de pastel de chocolate. Una para cada una.

- Y como les estaba diciendo comencé a tomar lecciones para conducir- dijo Mina.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - pregunto Rei, no muy convencida. Retirando de sus labios la taza de té.

-Bueno, está bien. -Confesó lanzando un suspiro.- Le pedí a Haruka que me enseñe. - Vio a sus amigas y notó la vacilación en el rostro de cada una- ¿No creen que pueda hacerlo verdad? – preguntó con un exagerado tono de angustia.

- No.- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo de forma unánime.

- Malvadas. - contestó la rubia indignada. Atacando el pastel de chocolate. En un gesto de repulsión Mina alejo el postre de ella- Rayos, esto no sabe nada bien.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Serena tomó la cuchara y lo probó, sintiendo el desagrado en su boca.- Tienes razón, no es nada bueno.

- ¡Lita de ahora en adelante te encargaras de cocinar para nosotras!- Sentenció Mina, poniéndose de pie. Dando las manos contra la mesa en señal de protesta.

- Ella tiene razón. -Secundo Serena, poniendo a la altura de su amiga- Hace tiempo que no horneas nada para nosotras y esto tiene un sabor horrible.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Rei se cubría la mirada con la mano. Ami miraba hacia los lados y a Lita se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Hay algún problema chicas? -

Ambas sintieron el corazón golpearles fuerte contra el pecho al oír la voz de Andrew. Lenta y dubitativamente voltearon para ver el rostro del muchacho. Sin saber que hacer.

- Bueno… no, no exactamente, es solo que… vamos Serena, dile.

Mina dio una ligera palmada en el hombro de la rubia y tomó asiento, en un intento de escapar de la situación.

Serena miro el rostro inexpresivo del chico, quien aun esperaba una respuesta y sin notarlo, llamaron la atención de quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

- Es solo que, estábamos diciéndole a Lita que nos prepare un pastel ya que… bueno… el que acabamos de probar no sabe nada bien.

Se llevó la mano a la boca demasiado tarde,no pudiendo controlar su verborragia verbal. Retomó su lugar en la mesa, queriendo pagar la cuenta e irse de vuelta a casa. Inesperadamente vio como el plato sobre en el que estaba servido el pastel era levantado por Andrew, quien se vio dispuesto a probarlo. El chico tomo un pequeño bocado y cerro los ojos, tragando con pesadez.

- Tienen razón, les pido disculpas. -confeso sonriente, de manera amigable, como siempre solía ser él- Lo que sucede es que hubo un problema con la pastelería a la que le comprábamos usualmente, así que mi hermana fue quien decidió hacerlos. Le dije que no desde un principio pero de todas maneras no me hizo el menor caso.

Las amigas pasaban la mirada entre ellas. El silencio se había hecho presente por segunda vez.

- Bueno, pero no importa. Cualquiera puede fallar una vez. - Comentó Mina rompiendo el hielo, restándole importancia al asunto, aún abrumada por lo que paso.

Los labios de Andrew se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Lita y detuvo la mirada en ellos.

- ¿Sabes hacer pasteles Lita? No dudo que sean mejores que los de Unazuki, así que por qué no te encargas de hacerlos para la cafetería, es decir, si tú quieres y te pagaré por supuesto.

Lita se quedo sin habla. La propuesto le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La incomodidad aumento cuando sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Miro a sus amigas, buscando refugió, pero solo encontró indecisión en el rostro de Ami y la ansiedad en Mina y Serena con el único propósito de satisfacer su antojo. Fue entonces cuando Rei le susurro "tú puedes"

Lita le devolvió la mirada al muchacho.

- Si… puedo hacer algunos para que los pruebes y me digas que te parecen. -Sus pies se movían inquietos por los nervios del momento y ella agradecía que la mesa no permitiera que nadie más lo notara- Para el próximo sábado, puedo traerte algunos.

- Eso seria genial- Concluyo él, sonriente. Giro la cabeza y vio como su hermana menor discutía con un cliente, aquel hombre sostenía una rebanada de otro de los postre de Unazuki.- Estaría muy agradecido contigo Lita. Ahora si me disculpan, debo regresar a atender un asunto.

Los gritos de la pelirroja llamaban la atención de todos, menos la de Lita. Lo único que ella escuchaba eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿En qué estaba pensando? Solo faltaba una semana para la preparatoria y ella…

-¡Litaaaa!- Mina y Serena cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos, sus rostros estaban prácticamente encima del de ella - ¿Estas segura de que podrás con esto y con las clases? ¿No será mucho para ti? ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo para…

-¡Cállense!- dijo, haciéndolas retroceder.- Ustedes me metieron en esto.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Suspiro con alivio. Había terminado, la última cereza estaba en su lugar. Los seis pasteles estaban listos y guardados en el refrigerador. Cinco clases diferentes: vainilla, crema pastelera, limón, frutas silvestres y dos de chocolate.

En un momento creyó meterse en un lío, pero… podría manejarlo. Ella planeaba unirse al club de cocina en la preparatoria, pero esto era casi lo mismo. Después de todo Andrew era solo dos años mayor que ella y se hacía cargo de la cafetería aún cuando las clases comenzaban.

Continúo con la limpieza de la cocina. Quitando todas las manchas del suelo. Guardando cada instrumento en el lugar correspondiente. Dejando todo como normalmente suele estar: impecable. Fue entonces cuando se permitió disfrutar de una relajante ducha, removiendo todo rastro de suciedad. La sensación de agua casi hirviendo era placentera, para cualquier otra persona el agua estaría demasiado caliente pero ella lo soportaba porque era más… ¿fuerte? sus ojos se abrieron y cerró las canillas para detener la caída de la lluvia.

"Fuerte" pensó.

Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla celeste y salió del baño para ir a su cuarto. Cerro la puerta de su habitación y avanzó hasta el espejo, quedando ante él. Frente a frente con ella misma. Dejo caer la toalla que la envolvía al suelo y observo su cuerpo desnudo. Evaluándose.

Empezando por su espalda, que era un poco más ancha que la del resto de las chicas. Sus pechos eran voluptuosos, no era algo fuera de lo común entre las adolescentes, pero era un factor a favor en su anatomía. Tenía el torso estilizado. Sus piernas eran largas, volviéndola siempre la más alta de la clase, no sólo entre las chicas, también le quitaba varios centímetros a muchos de sus compañeros y tenía una fuerza corporal más digna de un hombre. Eso había sido un problema para ella en varias ocasiones.

Abrió su armario y tras recorrerlo con la mirada, decidió ponerse un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color con pequeño escote y una falda rosa pastel con volados, la cual quedaba unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas.

Delante de ella tenía una pequeña mesa, llena de cosméticos y perfumes. Se aplico un poco de brillo labial en la boca y optó por el aroma de los jazmines, dispersando la fragancia detrás de las orejas, en los hombros, el escote y por último en las muñecas.

Ya estaba lista para salir. Fue por el segundo pastel de chocolate y camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Se cambió el calzado hogareño por un par de sandalias blancas sin tacón y emprendió su marcha.

Lita siempre era vista como la chica fuerte, incluso algunas personas le temían, pero solo estaban juzgándola desde el afuera. Ella se esforzaba por mejorar su exterior y mostrar su interior. Destacaba sus habilidades en las manualidades, su talento en la cocina y lo buena que era en la jardinería, para resaltar su femineidad. Era una chica llena de cosas para dar, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a recibir.

* * *

**Soy Serena Tsukino**

Cayó exhausta sobre la cama. Luego de haber ordenado su habitación y lavar la ropa sucia, su madre la obligo a ayudar con el aseo de toda la casa, incluyendo el cuarto de Sami. Ikuko le reprocho sobre como no hacía nada más que salir con las chicas y holgazanear el resto del día. No era como si ella no lo supiera, era consciente de que no sentía las mismas pasiones que las demás y que sus hobbies no eran nada productivos.

Ella era una pésima estudiante, no ponía atención en clase y se perdía con facilidad entre los números y palabras. Además de ser pésima en los deportes.

Camino hasta el escritorio para mirar las fotografías que había sobre él. Distintas ocasiones y diferentes lugares pero siempre los mismos rostros. Siempre sus cuatro mejores amigas y aquel trío peculiar del cual su mejor amigo formaba parte.

Se detuvo en el rostro de cada una de las muchachas.

Ami era un genio que siempre sacaba las notas más altas. Ninguna materia era complicada para ella. Tenía habilidad con las computadoras y era una gran jugadora de ajedrez, además era excelente en natación.

Rei por otro lado, era la famosa sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, cuyas predicciones solían ser acertadas. Su carácter fuerte y su elegancia natural. Era independiente y sabía valerse por si misma, sin dejarse avasallar.

El talento que poseía Lita en la cocina no tenía límites, era buena con la jardinería y con las manualidades.

Y Mina tenia una personalidad parecida a la suya, pero muchas de sus actitudes eran producto de motivaciones que ella no sentía. Mina era una gran jugadora de voleyball que planeaba unirse al club de la escuela y participaba en audiciones de comedia musical.

No había punto de comparación.

Era como si todas avanzaran y cambiaran, mientras ella permanecía estática y sin mutaciones.

Tal vez aún no había encontrado algo que la apasione, tal vez ese algo la encontraría a ella primero. Tal vez era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Una melodía conocida corto sus pensamientos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar su celular. Sonrió al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

**Soy Rei Hino**

Estaba recostada en su cama con un paño frío sobre la frente. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Las lágrimas asomaban pero no caían porque las limpiaba con los dedos. Le dolía la cabeza. Había pasado toda la mañana desde muy temprano frente al fuego. Estaba exigiéndose demasiado y lo sabía, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Sentía su orgullo herido ante tal humillación. Ella, Rei Hino, tirada sobre su lecho agotada por el cansancio. Era un espectáculo del cual nadie se enteraría y ella se encargaría de no repetir.

Sentía como si su cerebro fuese a explotar. Con su mano se quitó el pañuelo, dejándolo caer. En otro momento, lo habría arrojado al otro extremo de la habitación, pero si se movía bruscamente el dolor aumentaría. Despacio fue poniéndose de pie con la intención de ir a la cocina. Lentamente corrió la puerta pero lo que iba a buscar estaba a sus pies. Una pequeña bandeja con dos aspirinas. La dolencia que Rei pretendía esconder, había sido descubierta por su abuelo.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y con sus dedos recogió las pequeñas pastillas. Las miro detenidamente con algo de recelo. Ella, la gran sacerdotisa del templo, siendo derrotada por el esfuerzo y pidiéndole ayuda a dos bolitas blancas que parecían caramelos.

Las puso en su boca y sin despegar el vaso de sus labios, bebió toda el agua de una vez.

Volvió a levantarse solo para cortar la distancia entre ella y su cama. Esperaría de ese modo a que los dolores se marchen.

Irónicamente, en ese momento, estaba pareciéndose más a Serena que a ella misma.

La espera fue larga y corta a la vez. El dolor fue cediendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Miro el reloj. Ya casi era la hora. Enérgicamente saltó de la cama para verse frente al espejo.

-¡Que espanto!- Grito con fuerza al ver su imagen.

Tenía el cabello despeinado y unas pequeñas ojeras. Vestía una camiseta larga de corazones que utilizaba para dormir con unos pantalones de jeans cortos.

Despeinada, ojerosa y sencilla. Demasiado para una chica coqueta y elegante como ella. Con un poco de maquillaje fue cubriendo las "imperfecciones" de su rostro y añadió color a sus labios. Delineó con negro un trazo fino sobres parpados. Tomo su cepillo y comenzó peinar su larga caballera, paralizándola en una larga trenza que llegaba debajo de su cintura. Se quitó las prendas de dormir y las cambio por un vestido color coral, el cual le quedaba unos pocos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas. No era ajustado, pero se podían apreciar las formas de su cuerpo.

Caminó para salir de su cuarto. Su amiga llegaría en cualquier momento. Al corre las puertas de su dormitorio, vio comos su abuelo hacía bromas con un grupo de chicas que estaban de visita por el templo. Era el mal hábito que tenia el anciano.

Con paso apresurado la chica avanzo.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Se puede saber que haces? – Dijo escandalizada.

El hombre pequeño. Coloco una de sus manos tras su cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja veras, estas jovencitas venían por lo amuletos del amor y yo amablemente me ofrecí a tener una cita con ellas. – Explico.

- Que anciano tan gracioso. – dijo una de ellas mientras las otras reían.

Rei sintió vergüenza al escuchar aquello. Costándole algo de trabajo mantener la paciencia.

-Vengan chicas, yo les daré los amuletos.- ofreció para sacar a las chicas de allí.

Entregó cuatro amuletos, uno para cada una. Cuando el grupo se retiraba escuchó la voz de su abuelo gritarles con insistencia que regresaran. Se frotó las sienes para relajarse.

Aquellos bochornos se daban diariamente, razón por la que algunas personas tenían un mal concepto de él.

-Día difícil ¿Verdad? – preguntó una voz conocida.

Ella volteó para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Lita, estaba esperándote ¿Acaso viste… - titubeó la sacerdotisa.- Olvídalo, vamos a tomar una taza de té.

La tarde avanzaba y la conversación entre ambas también. Las tazas de té y las porciones de pastel servidas en la mesa. Las risas brotaban del cuarto de Rei, que más de una vez tuvo que despedir al anciano del templo por escuchar del otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, había una duda que molestaba a la castaña y ella quería una respuesta.

-Rei… dime ¿Por qué me incentivaste a que aceptara la propuesta de Andrew?

La pelinegra pareció meditarlo un segundo, intentado recordar la ocasión.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y miró a su amiga con complicidad.

-Porque él te gusta Lita. Tú podías ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba y de esa manera, él tendrá la oportunidad de ver en verdad quien eres.

La aludida sonrió. Era cierto, si bien Andrew no parecía ser la clase de persona que juzga por la apariencia, lograrían tener una relación más allá de clienta-encargado.

-Además, el pastel está delicioso.-confesó Rei.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó.

-Si.- Contesto la sacerdotisa, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta pequeños restos de chocolate alrededor de sus labios.- Servirá también para que Mina y Serena mantengan la boca cerrada.

-Rei.- llamó su abuelo del otro lado de la puerta.-Necesito que salgas.

La chica hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-¿Abuelo estás espiando otra vez? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó impaciente mientras abría la puerta con brusquedad.

Para su sorpresa, el anciano no estaba sólo. Iba acompañado de un joven desalineado. Quien parecía ignorar la existencia de las peluquerías. Llevaba la barba de unos días. Y su expresión era indescifrable porque el cabello le caía sobre los ojos.

-Él es Nicolás. Trabajara en el templo de hoy en adelante.

La mirada de Rei se clavo en su abuelo y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Intuyó por donde venía aquel asunto.

-Ah sí ¿Y qué hará? - preguntó.

-Te ayudara en tus tareas. Tú seguirás encargándote de meditar con el fuego. Pero compartirás con él las tareas de atención al público.- Explico firme.

Rei levanto el rostro y adquirió la postura de manos a la cadena. Aquello era una provocación para ella.

-No puedes obligarme. No aceptare. No dividiré mis tareas con este hombre.- la chica miro al joven de pies a cabeza.- Parece más un salvaje que un aprendiz de sacerdote.

El muchacho se volvió rojo como un tomate. Aquel comentario lo había incomodado mucho.

El abuelo cruzo los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Si no aceptas, oficialmente dejaras de ser sacerdotisa y no permitiré que trabajes más en el templo. Si te descompensas como has hecho hasta ahora ¿Qué sucederá cuando tus deberes aumenten con el año escolar?-

Aquello fue sorpresivo. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron ampliamente. Su abuelo sabía que eso era un secreto ¿Cómo pudo exponerla de ese modo? Ella no le contaba sus debilidades ni dificultades a nadie y ahora el lo había hecho delante de una de sus mejores amigas y un desconocido. De pronto se sintió muy pequeña, indefensa y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar la puerta de su cuarto en silencio.

* * *

**Me llamo Mina Aino**

El viaje que tomaron sus padres había sido como una bendición en las noches de Mina. Rompía con las cadenas del toque de queda. Permitiéndole unas pequeñas salidas casi nocturnas con Haruka y practicar con su automóvil. Las lecciones iban mejorando y las sensaciones también. Mina se caracterizaba por ser entusiasta al principio de una actividad o proyecto, pero si las cosas se complicaban acababa dejándolas a la mitad, sin embargo esto era distinto. Experimentó una conexión entre ella y el volante, una especie de sincronía, como la que tenía con el canto y el volleyball.

Aparcó el vehiculo correctamente. Las clases concluían ese día, por lo que decidió comenzarlas un poco antes. Sus padres regresaban mañana y con ellos culminaban las actividades clandestinas de la adolescente.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo hice?- pregunto.

-Muy bien preciosa ¿A ti que te pareció cabeza de bombón?

-Si, lo hiciste bien. Me impresionaste.- reconoció Serena.

Serena asistió a la última clase debido a la insistencia de Mina, pidiéndole que la acompañara para que al menos alguien más notara su gran progreso. No había estado muy segura de ir, mucho menos de subir con ellas en el auto. Pero su amiga era una chica persistente que no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Demostró ser lo contrario, ella creyó que Mina conduciendo sería un peligro, una amenaza para la sociedad, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que lo cauta que resulto ser.

-Cuando me lo propongo puedo hacer lo que sea. Y recuerda que a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.- Citó. Soltando el volante, elevando su mano para formar una "v" con su dedo mayor e índice.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó Serena sin poder relacionar la frase.

-Nada, eso solo que estoy segura de que lo dije correctamente.

Era cierto, Mina citaba frases hechas de la manera incorrecta y siempre Ami terminaban corrigiéndola.

Haruka quien no pudo contender las risas acabó explotando en una sonora carcajada. Cubrió su boca en un intento fallido de auto control pero las ganas de reír fueron más fuertes. Su mano paso de sus labios al estomago y las lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- dijo, intentado respirar- Es que ustedes son muy graciosas.- Tomó una bocanada de aire y froto sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Podemos dar una vuelta más? Aún no está oscuro.- Pregunto entusiasmada.

El cielo aun era alumbrado por lo que quedaba del sol y las practicas fueron en su mayor parte bajo el cielo nocturno.

-Claro, pero debo ir por Michiru. Solo serán unos minutos. En cuanto regrese continuaremos.- Dijo Haruka desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Bajas? - Inquirió Serena.

-Iré en la motocicleta.- Respondió.

-¿Y eso?- No tenía sentido para la rubia.

-Bueno… Es un contacto más íntimo.- Confesó bajándose del auto precipitadamente para que su sonrojo no sea visible.

Mina entendió. Era cierto, más íntimo y romántico, aunque la idea la decepciono un poco ¿Cuántas veces había soñado ir abrazada fuertemente a un chico guapo sobre un motocicleta?

-No entendí ¿Tu si?-

La aludida cerró los ojos, suspirando .

-Olvídalo Serena.-

Su amiga era una chica llana. Exactamente lo que veía, sin nada para esconder, y creía que todos eran así. Vivía literalmente en la luna, era despistada y nunca percibía la ironía o los dobles sentidos que podían contener las palabras, tampoco era buena notando las malas intenciones en el resto.

Ambas salieron del vehículo para acompañar a Haruka.

-Así que esta es tu nueva motocicleta.- Afirmó Mina, quien no era una experta pero aun así la observo con detenimiento. Era hermosa, en color negro y conociendo a Haruka era una último modelo.- ¿Ya le diste un nombre?

-Si, pero por el momento es un secreto.- Haruka miro al par de rubias, dedicándoles una mirada indescifrable.- En seguida regreso.- Se puso el casco y dio arranque levantando una nube de polvo delante de las chicas.

Desapareciendo a toda velocidad, como una ráfaga de viento.

-¿No crees que va muy rápido?- La simple idea de ir detrás de la motocicleta con Haruka aterraba a Serena.

- ¿Mina? La busco con la mirada y la encontró con la puerta del deportivo abierta, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo de manera incitante.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Solas? no es una buena idea.

El intento de Serena por persuadirla no surtió efecto en ella. Era como si un escudo hiciera revotar las palabras cada vez que a Mina se le metía en la cabeza, prohibiéndole entrar en razón.

-No ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tú misma viste que tengo control.- Mina vio en los ojos de Serena que sus intentos de convencerla no estaban dando resultado. - Entonces espérame. Sólo iré a tres o cuatro calles de aquí.

Cerró la puerta del deportivo y puso las llaves encendiendo el motor provocando una vibración en el automóvil. Activo la radio y pasando por distintas estaciones, deteniéndose al escuchar la melodía de "moonlight densetsu" interpretada por Kakyuu. Sus labios se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa al ver que la puerta del copiloto se abría.

-Sólo lo hago porque me da miedo dejarte sola.- Dijo Serena seriamente - No más de cuatro calles.- Exigió- ¿Entendido? -

- Entendido.- Aseguro Mina complacida por haber ganado. Comenzó la marcha, la última de los próximos días. Avanzaba lentamente, disfrutando al máximo del volante en sus manos.

_Primera calle_

Con el regreso de sus padres y el inicio de clases no tendría tiempo para continuar con sus aventuras. Además entre los planes para ese año habían incluido el ingreso al equipo de volleyball para demostrar sus habilidades como jugadora y si era posible, entrar al campeonato nacional.

_Segunda calle_

Su cuerpo se movía alocadamente con el sonido. Su canto continuaba acompañando a la artista con un sentimiento exagerado. Exactamente como cuando estaba sola en su dormitorio. Dejándolo todo atrás.

_ Tercera calle_

Su vista estaba clavada en el frente, tomó una goma de mascar que tenia en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Su cabeza se agitaba con el sonido de la música.

_Cuarta calle_

Jugaba con el chicle, haciendo globos que explotaban en su rostro, delirando. Pero el descenso del volumen la saco de sus fantasías recordando que no estaba sola.

-¿Serena que haces?- estiro su mano para subir el volumen.

-Esta muy fuerte Mina. No, no lo subas.-

Ambas peleaban por tomar el control del estero. Creando una pequeña distracción justo cuando daba la vuelta para emprender el viaje de regreso al parque. Mina levanto la vista y como reflejo pisó con fuerza el freno. Haciendo un ruido que le provocó un escalofrío. Raspando los neumáticos del vehículo. Deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

Escuchaba sus latidos y sintió que el estomago le saldría por la boca. No provocó un accidente porque estaba conduciendo muy despacio. Sus temblorosas manos presionaban con fuerza el volante. El alivio y la culpa la invadieron. Su cuasi victima estaba ahí en frente, del otro lado del parabrisas, ilesa, a salvo y sin un rasguño. Recobro los sentidos y pudo escuchar los insultos cargados de rabia que llegaban. Un frió le recorrió la espalda, creyendo poder morirse ahí mismo al reconocer la voz de Yaten.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece una continuación? ¿Dejo de escuchar a la musa que me da estas ideas?

Recuerden que por cada review Serena llega temprano a la escuela. Les mando un beso de Venus y hasta la próxima.


End file.
